When a computer is powered on, the computer undergoes an initial set of operations to configure the hardware and software of the computer. This process is generally known as the boot process. A Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) standard has been developed by the Unified EFI Forum industry group to enhance the booting process of modern computer systems. However, not all problems in the boot process have been addressed by the UEFI standard and/or current techniques of the art.